Bolt's Angel
by IceAgeLover51
Summary: Angel is an alley-dog who grew up on the streets of New York . One day while walking around she found this white dog who resembled the dog Bolt from the TV-Show. After learning he was Bolt, she meets up with Mittens, her sister/best friend and they decide to help Bolt return back to Penny. On the way, they meet Rhino, another friend of Angel and he decides to help them.
1. Chapter 1

Angel's POV

I was doing the same thing I do every morning in New York. I was walking around getting greeted by human friends,and seeing some pals of mine. I heard someone calling for a person named Penny around the next street. I peek over a corner and saw a white pup. I see him searching frantically and so I assume that he was the one I heard calling. He jumps over a street where humans are working hoping to make it across but instead he falls into the pit. I sigh and shake my head feeling sorry for the pup. Seeing him doesn't strike me as an alley dog, he is a pampered pooch. He comes out with a cone stuck on his head and then I giggle a bit. He runs off after a truck and I follow him. He stands right in front of it and I cover my eyes not wanting to see what will happen next

I heard a screech and thump. I uncovered my eyes to see that the pup didn't get hit and instead the driver stopped, the bathroom stall was the thump I heard. The pup says something then he runs off. I chase after him to see him run into Marina and her group of pups she runs with. The dogs try to talk with him but he keeps on telling them that he lost his person, Penny. Marina clips a collar on him and said "Are you lost sweetie?" He doesn't reply instead he runs off with the leash on him. I roll my eyes feeling bad for Marina since she tried to help him. I walk to her and lick her hand "Oh hey Angel. Nice to see you" She pets my head and then I bark in the pup's direction. "Oh are you trying to help him?" I nod and she smiles.

I run off to find him, having his head stuck between the bars the gate that surrounds New York Center. I giggle a bit but then hide into bushes making sure he doesn't see me. When I got close to him, he looked like that dog from Bolt and he looked kinda cute. Woah okay slow down there girl. You just seen or met him. I heard him say "Why can't I bend these stupid bars?" Now I know he was Bolt. He tried to get out then Vinnie a pigeon said "Oh buddy You got your head stuck pretty good huh guy?" He laughed a bit then said "Hey guys, Ang come check this out" I roll my eyes but come out. The minute I walk out Bolt stares at me. I sit down near Vinnie as Joey said "Yup that is one stuck melon" I raised a brow at their direction but then looked at Bolt.

He was still struggling so I decided to help him. "Hey buddy it's okay take it easy. Just turn and pull, turn and pull then you'll be out in no time. Trust me" I said as I smiled at him. He calmed down and did what I did. In two tries he made it out. I walked out with Vinnie and the rest as we sat near the dog. Bolt looked at his paw and saw a styrofoam packing peanut on it. He said "What are these things? They weaken me" I looked at it and said "Styrofoam Packing Peanut." He looked at it closely and said "Styrofoam? This has the Green Eyed Man written all over it" He said basically to himself. I looked at the birds and they had the same 'we-seen-this-dog-before-right?' look I had. I nod slightly agreeing with them. We looked back at Bolt and he said "Have any of you seen the Man with The Green Eye?"

I shake my head as the birds ignore his question and try to guess where we all saw him before. Bolt looked at me and he had the look that said 'are-they-serious?' I nodded and then Vinnie said "You know guy if it wasn't for Ang here you probably be stuck there for good." I smile a bit and looked down to the ground. I feel my cheeks heat up a bit. I knew I was blushing. Bolt looked at me and said "Oh yeah. Thanks for helping me" I looked at him and smiled. "No problem. Vin I'm heading back to the alley I'll see you guys later" "See ya" "Bye Ang" "Have fun" They said. I smiled and was about to walk away when Bolt said "Wait who are you?" I giggled a bit as I looked at him and said "Don't worry super-dog we'll meet each other again soon" With that I turned around the corner and left.

Bolt's POV *Vinnie Arrives*

I was stuck between two bars and I couldn't bend them. I think those things in the boxes weaken me. "Oh buddy" I looked down to see a pigeon standing in front of me. "You got your head stuck pretty good huh guy?" The pigeon laughed then said "Hey guys, Ang come check this out." I had a feeling he was calling his friends and this 'Ang' person he called is probably a pigeon too. However I was wrong.

Out of the bushes came out a dog with caramel fur and white streaks on it. She was the most beautiful dog I ever seen. She sat down near the first pigeon as another pigeon said "Yup that is one stuck melon." The words made me snap out of my daze of her and realized I was still stuck. I tried to escape but still no use. The dog looked at me and said "Hey buddy it's okay, take it easy. Just turn and pull, turn and pull then you'll be out in no time. Trust me" She smiled at me and I stared at her. Her voice and smile were amazing. I snapped out of my daze and did what she did. In two tries I was out.

The dog and pigeons came out. I looked at my paw and noticed one of the things from when I was inside the box. "What are these things? They weaken me" The dog looked at it then said "Styrofoam packing peanuts" I looked at it closely as I said "Styrofoam? This has the Green Eyed Man written all over it." I saw the dog and the birds exchange a look and it seems like they were talking because she nodded at them. "Have any of you seen the Man with The Green Eye?" The dog shakes her head but the pigeons ignore my question and try to guess where they seen me before. The dog and I lock eyes and in my mind I said 'Are they serious right now?' to my surprise she nodded like understood. I didn't really know that her emerald eyes were dark green. They shimmered in the sunlight, making her more cute. Bolt come on get a hold of yourself. You just met her you can't fall for her. Your going back to Penny and you won't see her again.

"You know guy if it wasn't for Ang here you would probably be stuck there for good." The pigeon said snapping me out of my thoughts. I look at the dog and she smiles, blushing too. "Oh yeah. Thanks for helping me" She looked at me and smiled. "No problem. Vin I'm heading back to the alley. I'll see you guys later" "See ya" "Bye Ang" "Have fun" They said. She smiled and as she was about to walk away I remembered I don't know who she is. "Wait who are you?" She giggled a bit, looked at me and said "Don't worry super-dog we'll meet each other again soon" She then left leaving me to hope and wonder when we will see each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel's POV**

After I was out of sight, I heard Bolt say that he was looking for someone close to the Green Eyed Man which in this case is a cat. Vinnie and the other two said they knew just the cat and I knew who they were talking about. The one and only Mittens. Mittens was a fellow alley like me. We were best friends and sisters. We cared for each other and protected each other. i knew I had to warn her. I ran from where I was at back to the alley where Mittens was at. I saw her with another pigeon and I knew she was up to getting her rations from the pigeons she 'promises' to protect if she gets food every week. "Mark my word Mittens. Someday someone is gonna stand up to you. Someone is gonna teach you a lesson." The pigeon flew off as Mittens rolled her eyes and said "Yeah I'm really scared now" "Mit-" I tried to warn her but Bolt pushed her against a wall and said "You should be!" Mittens started freaking out then he said "Where is she?" Since he is Bolt, she must be Penny. I only watched the show once and I could easily remember everything. "Uh who?" "You know why I'm here." Mittens tried to back up but she forgot for a mild second that she was trapped. Bolt asked again in a more demanding tone "Where is SHE?" "Okay, okay, look buddy I don't know what you want but-" She stopped when we heard laughter. I looked to see the trio of pigeons from before on the telephone wires. "Come on Mittens. Tell the guy where she is. Tell the dog make him happy" "Yeah, yeah come on Mittens tell him!" They said taunting her. She laughed nervously and said "Joey! Vinny! Bobby! My boys. Will you tell the crazy canine that he's got the wrong cat?" They all exchanged looks. "You got her pal. She's the one" 'That is definitely the right cat." They said to him. "Oh I'm so letting her loose on you three later" She sneered at them. Sometimes the boys made Mittens mad enough that she wants me to kill them but I tell her I can't since I can never hurt other animals. "Yeah right Mittens! She will never hurt us. She said it herself" "You don't think I won't?" I said coming out of the shadows. All of them seemed shocked. "How long were you there?" Mittens asked surprised and a bit angry. "Ever since I left Vin, Bob, Joe and Super dog here back at the park. I told you we were gonna meet again super-dog." I said walking over to the two. "I didn't think it be so soon, mystery ang" He said smirking. "Touche. I heard that you wanted to find your person Penny I presume?" He nodded. "I can help out. I think you said that cats worked for the Green Eyed Man and wouldn't you want some trustworthy help?" I said saying that he would need some dog help. He thought as he let go of Mittens. he said "Yes. Your help would be grateful. I don't think we really introduced each other have we?" I shook my head. "Angel but friends call me Ang." I said with a smile. "Bolt." He replied with a smile. "Come on Mitts let's help the dog. You know where to go" She nodded as the two of us led the way with Bolt following us.

* * *

Mitts, Bolt and I were standing out of a resturaunt. Mitts was rumming inside a dumpster, looking for a map while Bolt and I were waiting for her. She was literally tied down to Bolt. He tied her with the collar he still had clipped on from earlier with Miranda. I realized that Bolt never got to be a real dog so I told Mitts to keep the act like she was working for the Green Eyed Man. Me... I had my own little trick up my sleeve, figurativly speaking. Finally she came out with a map. "Are you sure this will work?" She asked me as she hopped down and landed next to me. I nodded. "It will. Trust me" I said as I winked at her. She sighed and said ". Okay, I trust you." I smiled as we went over to Bolt. "Okay this is a top..." Mitts said suspensely as Bolt leaned closer to her, trying to see the map. "Top secret map! Of the entire earth!" She exclaimed. She opened the map and began to tell Bolt where we were at and where Penny was locked up at. "So if you'll just untie me, we'll be on our way" She said smiling innocently at him. "I'll release you cat...when we find Penny." "Excuse me? That wasn't our deal...We had a deal!" "Your deal just expired" He said glaring at her. I rolled my eyes and sighed. We'll never make it anywhere with this tension or attitude between the two. I heard a pigeon, Louie, from earlier, say "She said that to me not ten minutes ago" He chuckled. "The irony!" Great I'm stuck with a cat and dog who are going to be at each other's throats. For the love of god and the sake of both me, Mitts and this mission, I hope they get along later on. "Come on guys, let's go" I said as we began to walk again.

This will be one long road trip... I thought as I sighed both mentally and physically.


End file.
